Tu tanta falta de querer
by snowflakeinthecity
Summary: ¿Será tan fácil olvidar a alguien que has amado durante tantos años? Mal summary, lo sé, pero es el primer fic que publico en esta hermosa página y ¿por que no hacerlo con la pareja que más adoro de esta bella serie? De verdad, ellos necesitan más amor y sobretodo en español.
1. ¿Era necesario esto, Daze?

Creo que mucha gente no debe de entender porqué nuevamente me encuentro en una situación así y para ser sinceros ni yo mismo entiendo porqué he vuelto a caer nuevamente en esta rutina tan lamentables para algunos y patética para otros, pero ¿quién no dice que alguien hace algo patetico por amor

— ¿Amor? — Murmura el joven asiático, acostado sobre su cama con el celular a un costado del él, reproduciendo como por quinta vez la misma canción.

Supuestamente eso era lo que sentía nuestro querido Coreano hacia su "hermano mayor" o era al menos lo que a su cabeza le gusta creer cada vez que se encontraba cerca del chino, porque era eso o el chino había hecho algo dentro de su cabeza para que anduviese todo el maldito día en ella. Y no era algo de lo cual se quejara el menor de los dos asiáticos, claro que no. Yong Sólo podría afirmar con seguridad que era todo lo contrario a lo que el normal de la gente podría llegar a pensar o clasificar derecha mente como una obsesión malsana con un integrante de su propia familia, aunque no es algo sanguíneo pero se entiende el punto al cual se quiere llegar con todo esto.

— No entiendo porque sigo emocionándome con cosas asi los dos sabíamos que era lo que iba a pasar.

— Y de lo cual no quisiste escuchar por lo visto— Habló el honkones de manera calma estoica mientras mantenía su cuerpo apoyado en la pared de la pieza del surcoreano.

Pegando un grito un tanto fuerte (y un tanto agudo para sus supuesta masculinidad) y un brinco a todo tope, logra caerse de la cama junto con el aparato electrónico que no dejaba de reproducir aqueja pegajosa canción en su idioma natal. Después de todo, él siempre había creído que su música era la mejor y eso podía comprobarlo quien fuese.

— ¡¿ Hace cuanto tiempo estás aquí, daze?! — Alzando la voz, Yong Soo mira fijamente a su "hermano" León, un Honkones un poco más bajito que él, de complexiones más serias en su rostro, siendo principalmente por las cejas gruesas y pobladas que adornaban su a perfilado rostro y además que anduviese serio la mayor parte del día.

— Desde que comenzaste a llenar la casa de tus lloriqueos, creo— Viéndole fijamente con una ceja alzando y de brazos cruzados.

Espera poder saber que demonios había pasado entre estos dos y no precisamente porque le importara el bienestar del surcoreano, sino más bien porque siempre SIEMPRE que ocurría algo que relacionara a Yao con Yong en la misma frase conllevaría a drama y llanto por parte de los dos por a lo menos 2 semanas. Ya podía verlo, ambientes tensos, Yao sintiéndose mal por una parte mientras que Yong se quedaría en su cuarto, encerrado como el idiota que es para que luego de ello hagan como si nada de esto hubiese pasado en realidad hasta que nuevamente el surcoreano hiciese su movida y el chino (como es habitual en él) lo rechace por completo. Sinceramente suena como un dolor en el culo de nunca acabar.

— ¡No estaba llorando! Aún — Murmurando la ultima parte con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, desvía la mirada para no encuentrarse con la mirada acusadora de León la cual seguramente le estaría diciendo "Es como si te pagaran por ser idiota. Es eso o vienes así de nacimiento".

— Como sea, ¿a que se debe ahora? ¿Nuevamente te encontró urgando en su ropa?

— ¡Te dije que eso fue una vez, daze! — Haciendo un pequeño berrinche mira al honkones para soltar un suave suspiro— No es por eso

— No me estas diciendo nada concreto y sinceramente si no quieres hablar es un tema tuyo. Sólo puedo decirte que deberías de dejar de hacerte esto y avanzar con la situación. Ambos sabemos que Yao no va a cambiar y sus sentimientos hacia ti tampoco lo harán.

— ...

— No me interesa si te gusta esta verdad o no, pero es lo que hay — Acercándose a su hermano deja un pequeño saco con pañuelos desechables para finalmente salir de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Tirando el saco lo más lejos que puede, se sumerge nuevamente en su cama, sin antes tomar su celular del suelo y mirar fijamente la pantalla, la cual tenía de fondo una foto en donde podía verse a Yao tomando té tranquilamente en el patio trasero de su casa.

— ¿Por que tiene que ser todo tan complicado? Sé que no soy "el señor perfecto" —Haciendo comillas con sus dedos con un claro disgusto en su voz— pero tampoco creo ser tan mala persona para ti, ¿no? — Mirando fijamente la pantalla decide por cortar la música y dejar el teléfono en una mesita de noche cerca de su cama para finalmente introducirse a su cama y poder descansar un poco o al menos, ese era su plan inicial.

.

.

.

Muchos podrán estarse preguntando que demonios había pasado entre estos dos como para que Yong Sólo pudiese verse tan afectado con esto.

Todo se remonta a un mensaje recido en su celular por parte de su querido hermano Yao luego de la constante insistencia del menor por teléfono para que ellos dos pudiesen tener un agradable almuerzo. Solamente ellos dos, sin ni un tipo de interrupción o malos recuerdos que pudiesen afectar la psiquis del mayor de todos los asiáticos.

 _"Creo que no es tan mala idea de que cenemos los dos en mi casa. Después de todo no creo que Kiku haya visto mi mensaje de todas maneras. Así que puedes venir, pero si intentas algo raro, no dudaré en sacarte de patadas de aquí ¿Está claro?"_

Cuando Yong había recibido el mensaje fue temprano en la mañana sin siquiera poder creer lo que estaban leyendo sus ojos. ¿Es una jodida broma o era verdad lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo en esos momentos?. Sinceramente responder eso no era algo importante para el sur coreano, por lo cual solamente decidió de correr como desaforado por todo su departamento y dar brincos cual condenado que acaba de sacarse la lotería.

— Mierda, debo de responder, pero ¿que le pongo? ¡Debe ser algo genial! pero que le haga pensar que estoy tranquilo y que no parezco un idiota corriendo de un lado para otro— Tomando el aparato comienza a dar vueltas por el living de su casa, tecleando y borrando de manera compulsiva, sin poder llegar a sentir que a su cerebro llegase alguna respuesta buena para su querido aniki. Después de todo es de Yao quien estamos hablando ¡no podía responder cualquier estupidez!

Mientras se encontraba pensando, logra salir de su trance al escuchar la llegada de un segundo mensaje por parte de su amado Yao.

 _"Creo que estás ocupado. ¿Puedes o no? Para ver si podemos dejarlo para otro día"_

¡Mierda,mierda y más mierda! ¡Tenía que responder lo que fuese como a de lugar!

 _— "Claro. No hay problema. Puedo ir hoy en la noche a cenar, ¿te parece si lo dejamos para las 19? "_ — Intentando de controlar lo nerviosa de sus manos, logra enviar el mensaje, cruzando sus dedos para evitar sonar como un maldito estúpido y desesperado por amor.

 _"Está bien. Nos vemos"_

— Por poco y no la cuento — Completamente aliviado y con el corazón a mil, vuelve a releer el mensaje del asiático sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro ni el rojo de su rostro. Ahora entendía cuando la gente decía que podía sentirse como si volaran cuando hablaban con la persona que le había robado el corazón, porque eso es lo que precisamente era Yao para Yong Soo , el responsable de mantenerlo despierto por las noches y sonámbulo en el día, pero con una cara de idiota que ni el mismo de la podía.

— Creo que no hay problema si hoy almuerzo ligero daze— Soltando una suave risa, camina tarareando una canción en su idioma natal sin ser capaz de dejar la sonrisa de su rostro y el descontrol de su corazón.

.

.

.

Era realmente sorprendente cuanto podía alegrarle un simple mensaje de texto, pero este no era cualquier mensaje de texto, claro que no. Se trataba del mismismo Yao quien había pensado en el él y le había tomado en consideración para cenar ellos dos a solas.

Sabía que aquello era lo más lejos que podia llegar a tener con el mayor de los orientales, sobretodo por la desagradable idea de saber que el corazón de su querido hermano estaba robado por alguien del cual ni siquiera sabía expresar sus emociones o siquiera era capaz de atesorar los sentimientos profesados desde hace tantos años.

— Aún no entiendo que tenga él que no tenga yo, pero sinceramente no me interesa pensar eso ahora, porque ¡Hoy será la noche en la cual él se dará cuenta que me ama! Claro que si daze. Después de todo, el romance se creo en Corea~ — Sonriendo con el pecho inflado y la cabeza en las nubes, decide arreglar todo para que la velada de ellos dos fuese perfecta.

.

.

.

-17.30 pm-

Sin siquiera ser capaz de probar bocado alguno, intenta de distraer su cabeza viendo uno que otro dorama, sin poder evitar imaginarse aquellas escenas románticas con su querido asiático de cabello largo y ojos color ámbar.

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder, decide apagar el televisor y fumar un poco en el balcón para matar un poco de tiempo antes de salir de su casa. Sinceramente daba gracias de a lo menos haber podido desayunar algo, sino estaría a punto de desmayarse por los nervios y además por la falta de comida en el estomago o al menos más de la que habitualmente el coreano solía ingerir, pero hablando en serio, ¿quién podría comer con los nervios a flor de piel?.

— Me pregunto si será buena idea de que lleve algo para tomar. Dicen que un buen vino puede amenizar un poco las cosas, aunque no sé mucho que vinos pueda gustarle a Yao.

Pegando una larga calada a su cigarro para luego botar el humo lentamente por su boca, mira impaciente el reloj, sintiendo los minutos pasar de manera tan lenta y desesperante que sinceramente lo estaba matando.

— ¿Podrías ir más rápido? — Mirando su elegante reloj de muñeca suelta un suave suspiro para quedarse mirando hacia el horizonte por un leve momento.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo llevaba con estos sentimientos hacia Yao? Sinceramente ya había perdido la cuenta y no era algo que le molestara en realidad, sino más bien todo lo contrario, aún cuando presentaba un pequeño gran problema con nombre y apellido: Kiku Honda.

No era que odiase al japones ni mucho menos, era parte de su familia después de todo. El problema con toda esta situación es el sufrimiento que el japones generaba de manera frecuente en Yao, dejándole muchas veces devastado por su manera tan "única" de ser, dejando un gran vacío en el corazón del chino. Yong sabía de estas cosas y no era necesario que Yao le dijese a la cara lo mal que sentía por Kiku, siendo una persona muy buena en lo que respecta ocultar sus sentimientos, principalmente para no preocupar o dañar a otros. Después de todo, era el mayor de todos los asiáticos y debía de estar constantemente dando el ejemplo o al menos eso solía decirle a Yong cuando éste le pedía que se soltase un poco más con él, pero no, eso no pasaba muy seguido al no ser Kiku, ¿no?

Cada vez que veía su rostro le daban unas horribles ganas de abrazarle, acunarlo en su pecho y decirle que todo estaría bien, que toda la pena se iría y que él estaría allí para cuando lo necesitara sin importar nada a su alrededor, incluso si eso pudiese lastimarle.

— Pero creo que no soy lo que él quiere en su vida — Murmurando termina su cigarro para mirar su reloj y ver nuevamente la hora— ¡¿18.15?! ¿Como mierda pasó esto? — Pegando un grito de los mil demonios, sale corriendo de su apartamento hacia la calle, considerando el hecho de que Yong Sol vivía en el centro la cuidad y la casa en la cual se estaba quedando a alojar el chino quedaba a las afueras de esta, debido principalmente a que el asiático le desagradaba tanto ruido junto, siendo algo un tanto irónico al considerar del país de donde venía el asiático. Ironías de la vida, supongo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza ante el primer taxi que ve para caso gritarle al pobre conductor, pagando una gran cantidad de dinero para que le dejase lo más cerca que pudiese de la dirección que le había mandado Yao durante el día.

.

.

.

Luego de la hora más larga que a podido vivir sentado Yong en su corta existencia, sale disparado del vehículo sin antes cancelar la inflada tarifa impuesta— ¡Quédese con el cambio!.

Corriendo como alma que lo quiere llevar el diablo, busca entre las casas la que más se asemeja a la casa en donde se encontraba Yao, sintiendo sus pulmones desintegrarse por la cantidad de aire que estaba ingresando en ellos.

— Definitivamente... tendré...que de-dejar...de comer...tanto — Jadeando a más no poder, detiene de a poco el paso hasta que finalmente logra encontrar la casa prometida.

Una rustica casa de tipo tradicional sin más protección que una pequeña reja, la cual logró abrir con mucha facilidad, dando paso al ingreso al patio delantero del inmueble, siendo esta la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado Yong Soo en esa tarde.

Frente suyo se encontró con una escena que sinceramente no desearía haber visto jamás. Yao y Kiku, ambos dos se encontraban en la cocina de la casa del mayor, besándose con tal cariño y pasión que para Yong fue como si le hubiese pegado una cachetada en todo lo que puede llamarse rostro. Sin ser capaz de moverse o siquiera decir algo, viendo que luego de terminado el beso, ambos asiáticos entrelazan sus manos, escuchando una pequeña risa por parte de Yao, viendo en su mirada algo que Yong jamás podría generar en él por más que lo deseara: un amor devoto, un amor complementario y sincero hacia una persona.

Sintiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, intenta lo mejor que puede contener su llanto y salir de allí sin ser descubierto, siendo esta ultima parte imposible, ya que al momento de salir de allí, la puerta al ser cerrada, generó un fuerte rechinido lo cual hizo que la magia entre los dos asiáticos terminara y tuviese que salir para ver que demonios había pasado.

Luego de caminar sin rumbo por la calle, de noche, sólo y sin dinero, siente como una mano se posiciona en su hombro, causando un sobresalto en el cuerpo del surcoreano.

— ¡Hasta que finalmente me escuchas! ¿Sabes cuanto llevo llamandote?

— Lo siento — Murmura sin ser capaz de ver los ojos de Yao, intentando a toda costa topar su mirada con la ajena, ya que sabia que solamente bastaría eso para derrumbarle por completo.

— Te estuve esperando para cenar, ¿Pasó algo?

¿Como no era capaz de darse cuenta de toda la mierda con la que Yong estaba lidiando en esos momentos?

— ¿Por que debería de pasar algo? Estoy bien, pero surgió algo. Siento no haberte avisado antes. De seguro te esforzarse mucho en cocinar algo para los dos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Sabes que tu hermano puede ayudarte en lo que necesites aru~ para algo somos familia— Soltando una alegre carcajada, golpea suavemente la espalda de Yong, pero antes de que pudiese seguir haciendo aquello, el surcoreano detiene su mano, agarrándole desde la muñeca sin mirar sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban repletos de lágrimas a punto de explotar con una sola palabra del chino, solamente eso bastaba para enviar literalmente a la mierda al representante de la República de Surcorea.

— ¿Y-yong? —Murmura extrañado, encontrándose finalmente con la destrozada mirada del surcoreano.

— ¿Era necesario que hicieras esto? ¿Era necesario que me restregaras en la cara lo feliz que eres con ese infeliz?

— Yong, ¿de que...

— Callate. Aún no termino contigo— Alzando de a poco la voz, mira a Yao con aquellos ojos que jamás le había podido dedicar, no a él, pero ¿de que valía la pena después de la humillación que había recibido por parte de Yao?

— Yong, e-estas muy alterado. Si quieres podemos conversarlo en mi casa aru.

— ¿Conversar? ¿En serio? ¿De que quieres conversar? ¿De lo idiota que he sido contigo? ¿De lo mucho que Kiku te hace feliz en estos malditos momentos? Ah no, ¡Ya lo tengo! Quieres hablar de lo mucho que te desagrada el hecho de que sienta algo por ti que no buscaste la mejor manera que decírmelo de esta puta y retorcida manera? — Alzando cada vez más y más la voz, sintiendo como las lágrimas caen intensamente de sus ojos y sus mandíbulas se apretando de la rabia y frustración que lo estaba inundando en estos momentos.

— ... — Completamente congelado por la actitud del menor de los dos, mirar fijamente al surcoreano sin saber que hacer.

— Sé que no soy él y sé que es a él a quien amas, pero ¿tenías que decírmelo así? ¿Tenías que hacerme ver como el tipo que te ha roto tantas jodidas veces te besa como si absolutamente nada hubiese pasado? Todas esas veces que llegue a tu casa al oírte llorar por teléfono al ser el primer imbécil en responderte cuando necesitabas a alguien para llorar, llorar a mares diciendo cuanto lo amas mientras yo— Casi gritando empuña sus manos sintiendo sus ojos arder de pena y su garganta bloquearse por la cantidad de aire y sollozos que se quedaban atrapados al querer todos salir al mismo tiempo— mientras yo sentía como literalmente me estabas rompiendo el corazón y pensando "no importa. Sé que si permanezco a su lado como nadie...si permanezco a su lado como nadie podría amarme como yo lo amo a él"— Escuchándose la ultima parte más como una suplica que como otra cosa, Yong mira fijamente los ojos de Yao reflejándose en ellos toda la desesperanza que sus palabras estaban expresando en aquellos momentos.

Acercandose a él le toma por las muñecas viendo sus ojos para sacudirle levemente, manteniendo el ceño levemente fruncido por la frustración de esos momentos, ¿por que demonios tenía que hacerle sentir como un mounstruo en toda esta situación?

— Siempre fui claro contigo y te dije que te quería como un hermano puede querer a otro familiar y nada más. Nunca te di esperanzas de nada aru, ¿por que demonios pensaste todas esas cosas? Nunca ha sido ni será mi intención dañarte a pesar de las veces que sueles sacarme de quicio.

Saltándose rápidamente de su agarre, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, acomoda un poco sus mangas para luego salir caminando sin antes voltearse y dedicar sus ultimas palabras a Yao.

— Creo que no es algo de lo cual debas de preocuparte ahora ni nunca, ya que me encargaré de desaparecer de ella como a de lugar.

Emprendiendo nuevamente su camino sin importar todas las palabras dedicadas por parte de Yao hacia su persona decidió seguir caminando, solamente caminando con la esperanza de poder olvidarse de todo esto y poder avanzar con su vida ya sea por la razón o la fuerza.


	2. Intentando olvidar - Primer intento

Tres semanas. Había pasado exactamente tres semanas desde el incidente que había tenido con Yao en plena calle, dejándole nada más ni nada menos que con el corazón nuevamente destruido.

 _"Es injusto que te comportes de esta manera conmigo. Sé que podemos hablar las cosas. Dame una oportunidad"_

Desde ese entonces el mayor de todos los asiáticos seguía llamando y enviando mensajes como nunca antes había hecho con el surcoreano, intentando de todas las manera posibles coordinar una salida en donde ellos pudiesen hablar sobre el tema, tranquilos, sin malentendidos y poder llevar nuevamente una buena relación entre ellos dos, ya después de todo, Yao /supuestamente/ jamás le había dado esperanza a Yong-Soo y en cierto punto mantenía la razón en ello y quizás era por esta razón por la cual que le dolía tanto.

 _"Puedo ir para allá y coordinarnos en hacer algo. Sólo los dos"_

.

.

.

— Ahora es cuando tengo tu atención, ¿no? — Murmura viendo su teléfono por quinta vez en el día, para finalmente terminar dejándole de lado.

Había decidido no tener contacto con nadie para ese entonces. Después de todo, no era como si alguien se viene afectado, ya que siempre que en surcoreano aparecía en escena con cualquiera de uno de sus hermanos lo único que solía recibir por parte de ellos era un "Estoy ocupado/a", " ¡Ya andas molestando! ¡Vete de aquí! " y cosas por estilo.

— No tengo porqué lidiar con tu culpa. Además, tienes a Kiku ¿no? — Murmura viendo fijamente la pantalla del televisor sin prestar real atención a lo que se encontraba proyectado en esos momentos.

¿Resentimiento? Por favor.

— Debería comer algo, pero sinceramente lo que menos quiero es salir o toparme con alguien— Torciendo la boca, deja escapar un suspiro de sus labios pasando sus dedos por las negras hebras de su cabello, mirando sus ropas que ya había llevado mucho tiempo puesta.

— Al menos creo que debería de darme un baño, aunque no vaya a salir — Disponiéndose a emprender marcha hacia su baño, enciende el calentador y comienza a escoger un conjunto como posible pijama para aquella larga jornada, ya que dormir no era una tarea fácil para Yong durante estas semanas, teniendo metida en la cabeza aquella escena de Yao besando a Kiku frente a sus narices. Demasiadas emociones con las cuales lidiar.

Llenando la tina hasta más de la mitad, comienza a sacar su ropa para finalmente introducirse y dejar su cabello sin mojar.

— Creo que es necesario uno de estos baños de vez en cuando — Pensando para sí mismo, recuesta su espalda contra el duro material blanco, disponiéndose a despejar un poco su mente y dejarse ir una que otra tensión de su cabeza.

Había veces en las que el surcoreano se preguntaba por qué seguía con esta suerte de obsesión que sentía hacia Yao, ya que muchos solían clasificarle de esa manera. Era cosa de ver su rostro cada vez que el chino entraba en escena o comenzaba a hablar con alguno de sus hermanos, dejando ver una pizca de envidia en sus ojos al encontrarse con dicha escena. No es porque odiase a sus hermanos por tener la atención del chino (con excepción de Kiku, claro está), sino más bien, era el hecho de que ellos pudiesen tener su atención sin mayores complicaciones o rechazos por parte del mayor de los asiáticos, siendo algo que siempre había anhelado tener por parte de Yao, aunque aquellos intentos simplemente terminasen por partirle el corazón.

Muchos podían catalogar a Yao como una persona testaruda, un tanto autoritario y mandón, además de ser considerado como una persona vieja y aburrida

" _Un viejo que simplemente aburre con todas las historias que siempre nos quiere contar y que sinceramente a nadie le interesan. Solamente lo hace para alardear o hacernos sentir mal."_

Pero Yong Soo nunca podría aburrirse de sentir la presencia de Yao o siquiera oírle hablar de las cosas más triviales del mundo por horas de esa manera tan apasionada y tan alegre como solía hacerlo el mayor, haciendo que el corazón del surcoreano se contagiara de aquella felicidad, sin contar el hecho de que la sonrisa de su querido "Hyung-nim" como solía decirle de cariño y respeto (aun cuando solía recibir una mirada un tanto intrigada al momento de dedicársela al mayor) le generaban una grata y cálida sensación en su pecho, como si aquellas sonrisas fuese algo que solamente le pertenecieran a él y que solamente podía generarlas él, aún cuando aquello era solamente una vil mentira.

— Hyung-nim— Murmura para si mismo sin evitar tener una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica en sus labios— ¿Por qué sigo llamándole así si es claro que no le quiero como tal? Que no le quiero como un hermano sino…— Sintiendo nuevamente aquella desagradable sensación, se ve incapaz de completar la oración, optando por morder sus labios y volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, dejando que el agua le consuma lentamente, sin dolor y sin culpa, aún cuando recordarle en aquel entonces se estaba volviendo una tarea bastante dolorosa para su propio gusto.

Soltando un largo suspiro de sus labios, pasa sus largos dedos por las hebras negras de su cabello, cerrando nuevamente los ojos mientras tuerce la boca. Era cierto que el mayor jamás le había dado esperanza alguna con respecto a una posible relación que pudiese existir entre ellos dos, teniendo con mucha suerte una relación de hermanos y relaciones diplomáticas (bastantes cercanas y amistosas para su parecer), pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que para Yao, Im Yong Soo seguía siendo aquel niño ruidoso e irresponsable que solamente sabía hacer desastre, ser impulsivo o simplemente hostigarle sin cansancio solamente para llamar su atención, porque en definitiva era lo único que deseaba tener de su hermano: atención, afecto y si andaba con mucha suerte, comprensión. Quizás teniendo, aunque fuese una sola pizca de aquello podría tal vez y sólo tal vez, enamorar al mayor de los asiáticos, pero con lo que le había demostrado con Kiku sabía que eso solamente sería un sueño en su cabeza.

Aún no comprendía la devoción y el cariño que sentía Yao hacía Kiku. A pesar del daño y las traiciones recibidas por parte del japonés, éste seguía volviendo a su lado, volviéndole a perdonar como si nada hubiese podido pasar entre ellos dos, demostrándole aquel amor que Yong podría solamente generar en su cabeza. Recordando aquellas noches amargas en las cuales el mayor solía llamarle con la voz hecha un verdadero desastre, apenas pudiendo articular una palabra de los llantos que se escuchaban del otro lado de la línea, siendo como siempre el causante de sus llantos aquel muchacho de pelo azabache y mirada completamente estoica. Era algo que generaba en el surcoreano que su sangre hirviese de la rabia y el coraje al escuchar así a su querido Yao, escucharle tan vulnerable, tan destruido, tan dañado, queriendo entregar su alma si fuese posible con tal de recibir un poco de atención como solía ocurrir con el japonés.

¿Cuántas veces el surcoreano no le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa, hacerle compañía por el teléfono o intentar de distraerle con cualquier cosa con tal de sacar una persona sonrisa de sus labios? Sabía que Kiku no merecía tener aquel amor, pero lamentablemente no era quien para juzgar eso, ya que, por lo visto Yao ya tenía su respuesta con relación a ello llegando a ser bastante decepcionante para su gusto. Las veces que había logrado llegar a la casa de Yao (teniendo la suerte/desgracia de encontrarse en el mismo continente) resultaba ser la mayoría del tiempo una tarea un tanto frustrante para el menor, más que nada por la terquedad del mayor al tenerle esperando fuera de su casa (de frio en la noche, generalmente) al encontrar una mera estupidez el tener que viajar desde Seúl a Pekín sólo por una simple llamada telefónica.

.

.

.

— _Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras, ¡Menos a esta hora! Además, ¿No se supone que hoy tienes una junta con tus superiores?_

— _Tranquilo, ya tengo todo calculado /cruel y vil mentira/ y puedo pasar al menos el fin de semana contigo. ¿No es genial? Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo_

— _Pero si ya te dije que me siento mejor. No es necesario que te quedes, además solamente fue una estupidez del momento. Ya te dije que estoy bien -Relata un Yao con los ojos rojos de tanto llanto además de hinchados y adoloridos, teniendo que ocultarse tras la puerta para evitar la mirada invasora de cierto joven de ojos almendrados y curiosos._

— _Claro, estás tan bien que siquiera eres capaz de verme a la cara y mentirme en ella. ¿No crees que estás un poco viejo como para hacer este tipo de escenas? Hyung-nim, hace frío y tengo hambre. Sé que quizás no quieres ver a nadie y menos a mí en estos momentos, pero no podía dejarte así, menos en la manera en la que me llamaste. Por favor — Sonando como una suerte de súplica, apega su rostro a la puerta del mayor esperando paciente la respuesta del otro hasta que siente su rostro caer hacia el piso por la bendita fuerza de gravedad al no percatarse como el otro abría la puerta sin mayores problemas._

— _Debería dejar que te mueras de frio y hambre por insolente, pero luego se me hará complicado esconder tu cuerpo— Sonando como una especie de berrinche, desvía la mirada colocando una de sus manos en su cadera, sintiendo luego de ello como un par de brazos alargados le rodean contra un cuerpo que es claramente más alto que él. ¿Por qué demonios debía de ser tan enano?, aunque cualquiera lo sería al lado del surcoreano. Maldito larguirucho de sonrisa burlona y buenas intenciones._

 _Demasiado buenas para su confundido y viejo corazón._

— _Y eso es lo que basta para mi — Murmura besando su cabeza mientras acaricia suavemente su espalda, dejándose inundar por las sensaciones del momento, queriendo hacerle saber a Yao que siempre podría contar con él, que nadie más podría hacerle sentir mal y que sin importar nada, siempre tendría una persona a su lado._

.

.

.

Siempre hablar de el mayor de los asiáticos le hacia sentir como si se encontrase en una especie de burbuja en la cual podría existir una pequeños posibilidad de hacerle feliz, de ser feliz junto a él, pero al menos como puede verlo Yong en estos momentos, la /cruel/ realidad es otra, en donde los "para siempre" del coreano se había convertido en una promesa que no podría seguir cumpliendo.

Siendo sacado de sus propios pensamientos siente como su teléfono emite una animada y fuerte canción en su celular. K-pop, por muy cliché que suene. El surcoreano amaba las cosas que provenían de su país después de todo, todas las cosas asombrosas provienen de Corea, ¿no?

Un tanto intrigado por el número no registrado en el visor de su equipo no puede evitar alzar una ceja, pensando que quizás podría ser su amigo norteamericano, ya que éste solía perder o romper con gran facilidad sus cosas, en especial si se trataba de su teléfono.

— Yo! Alfred, ¿Qué fue lo que…

— Lamento decepcionarlo, pero creo que los dos sabemos que no soy Alfred, ¿o no, Yong-Soo-san?

¡Oh por favor! Tenía que ser una jodida broma, ¿Qué demonios hacía ÉL llamándole a su teléfono?

" _Por favor, dame un respiro o ¿por qué no mejor te pegas un jodido tiro?"_

— _S_ upongo que no esperaba mi llamado y sinceramente no es algo que se encontrada dentro de mis planes realizar, pero creo que es momento de poder conversar esto, ya que está afectando más de la cuenta a alguien que aprecio mucho…Que en realidad ambos apreciamos

La voz de Kiku era suave y calmada. Una voz diplomática que pocas veces había sido alzada o al menos no en la presencia del surcoreano.

Pero ¿una persona que ambos aprecien? El surcoreano sabe que Kiku calcula todo, hasta llegar el punto de ser levemente enfermizo (según la opinión de Yong), además de que éste no solía "encariñarse de las personas con tanta facilidad". ¿Cómo podía decir aquello con tal descaro y tal destreza?

" _Quizás sea la costumbre"_

— ¿Realmente puede llegarte a interesar alguien que no seas tú mismo? Creo que vamos progresando en eso de ser persona

Se escucha un suave intento de risa por parte del nipón desde el auricular del teléfono de Yong-Soo, el cual, sigue con la interrogante en su cabeza de quien demonios podía estar hablando Kiku hasta que una especie de switch se activa y genera que la sangre del surcoreano comience a arder lentamente ante la hipocresía del japonés.

" _Si es quien creo que es voy a tener que buscar la manera de no partirle la cara la próxima vez que nos veamos" —_ Pensó para si mismo mientras siente la horrible necesidad de poder hacer trizas algo. Con real preferencia, el cuello de cierto oriental.

— Vaya, mis más sinceras disculpas. Sabía que estos temas podían complicar a Corea-san por su complejidad, pero creo que no pensé que lo fuesen tanto. Quizás sea por la inexperiencia que posee al ser un país tan joven. Ahora entiendo por qué a Yao-san evitar a toda costa mantener algún tipo de contacto con usted, aunque no sea de eso de lo que necesito hablar.

— Déjate de las formalidades y ve directo al grano.

La voz de Yong-Soo no podía notarse más irritada en esos momentos, sobre todo por los comentarios tan "sutiles" que realizaba Kiku sobre la relación que este mantiene o, mejor dicho, solía mantener con Yao, pero no podía darle la satisfacción de que aquello le estaba afectando de alguna manera, aun cuando estuviese fallando olímpicamente en ello.

— No podía esperar menos de alguien como usted, pero si es lo que desea seré breve. Necesito que reúna con Yao-san a la brevedad y no se lo estoy pidiendo a modo de sugerencia.

…Y había dado en el clavo.

— " _Este hijo de puta no puede ser más descarado porque no le da"_ — Sintiendo como su mano hace un poco más de presión contra el teléfono.

Sabía que Kiku era de estas personas que pueden llevar a una persona hasta el punto de perder completamente la paciencia de una manera tan sutil y diplomática que difícilmente la otra persona pudiese darse cuenta de primera que le estaban insultando descaradamente en su rostro, pero estamos hablando de Yong-Soo, el cual había tenido la "gracia" de haber convivido bajo el alero del japonés desde que tiene la capacidad de recordar además, de haber sido obligado a pasar una temporada junto a el nipón, el cual intentó hasta el último momento de imponer su cultura en la nación más joven siendo éste, el objetivo que nunca logró concretarse con mucho éxito en el hogar de Yong-Soo, pero aquello era una historia que debía ser contada en otro momento.

— … ¿Y Por qué yo debería de hacer caso a lo que me estas pidiendo?

— Porque ambos sabemos que por mucho que intente de hacerse el "indiferente" aún le importa Yao-san y al mantener este comportamiento tan "particular" hacia su persona está generado /para mi disgusto/ consecuencias en su manera habitual de ser y es algo que sinceramente no veo el sentido de mantener o siquiera tolerar. Soy su novio después de todo y la felicidad de Yao-san es lo que realmente me importa de todo esto.

Una voz fría y cortante era lo que se había tornado la voz del mayor de los dos asiáticos, causando una leve punzada en el corazón del surcoreano. No era que la manera en la cual se expresaba el nipón le afectara de alguna manera, sino más bien, era el contenido de su mensaje en sí, sin contar el hecho de que amara restregarle en el rostro la facilidad con la cual había obtenido el amor que durante tantos años intentó de conseguir por parte del chino. Todos sus esfuerzos, sus atenciones, sus sonrisas y momentos en donde intentaba constantemente de hacerle entender lo valioso que era Yao en la vida de las demás personas, cuan importante Yao era importante en su vida y cuanto sentido le brindaba a ella, pero nada de aquello valía para el otro si no provenían de la persona que más apreciaba, siendo irónicamente, aquella que más daño podía y solía hacerle.

¿Realmente le había afectado tanto el saber que Yao se encontraba afectado por la discusión que habían tenido? Aunque no sabía si en realidad clasificarla como tal, ya que había sido más bien una avalancha de emociones lanzadas por parte del surcoreano hacia Yao sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de desmentir o rebatir alguna de las declaraciones de Yong-Soo. Literalmente había sido una explosión de cólera por parte del menor, pero sentía en el fondo de su ser que era algo que debía de hacerse, quizás desde hace mucho tiempo para su propio gusto.

— Si hay algún problema entre Hyung… digo, entre Yao y yo es algo que debemos de solucionar nosotros. No te queda el papel de novio preocupado, Honda, y sinceramente no tengo el tiempo, la paciencia o la hipocresía de seguir escuchándote— Y sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de poder refutar algo, el surcoreano no opta nada mejor que tirar el teléfono contra la pared sin antes cortar la llamada, sintiendo como su sangre comienza a hervir de más rabia de la que ya había experimentado gracias a la llamada, viéndose desde la otra línea a un japonés sonriendo de la manera más satisfactoria que encuentra posible. Sabía que el menor era fácil de fastidiar.

— "Tan pasional, tan temperamental y tan idiota al mismo tiempo. Me pregunto hasta que punto se podrá romper, aunque creo que no seré el encargado de hacer eso, ¿no es así, Yao-san?" — Manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, deja el celular a un costado mientras siente como su novio le llama desde la cocina con una alegre sonrisa en sus labios, un tanto fingida para su propio gusto, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto.

No era como si fuese a pasar toda su vida amargado o triste por este pequeño desentendido que estaba teniendo con el surcoreano, después de todo tenía un orgullo que cuidar. Él por su parte ya se había esforzado, pero lo único que recibía por parte del menor era un completo y rotundo rechazo completamente erróneo hacia su persona.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? Parecía serio. ¿Estás seguro de que fue buena idea haberte quedado aquí? Luego tu jefe va a pensar y decirle al mío que soy una mala influencia para ti— Comenta Yao mientras mira de reojo al japonés sin dejar de lado la labor de cocinar el almuerzo para los dos.

— Eran cosas del trabajo. Nada de qué preocuparte realmente. Después de todo, pedí el día para poder estar más tiempo con Yao-san, ¿no es así? No puedo dejarle de esta manera, sintiéndose mal y menos solo — Viendo fijamente a su novio se acerca a paso lento para abrazarle por la cintura y dejar un casto beso en la nuca del chino, causando que una leve corriente eléctrica pasara por la columna del más viejo de los dos orientales además de que una pequeña risa nerviosa saliera de sus labios, generando una especie de satisfacción en el nipón al visualizar cuanto podía movilizar en el chino a pesar de todos los años y las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos dos. A los ojos de Kiku, Yao siempre sería la persona incondicional que permanecería a su lado sin importar cuan dañado pudiese salir de ello.

Y que, en definitiva, era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Kiku de él: Su fidelidad, la cual era (para el nipón) la llave que le permitía tener completo acceso a él, siendo en las manos equivocadas la mismísima puerta a la destrucción del conocido "Gigante asiático".

Siempre ha sabido que ha tenido a Yao en la palma de su mano en base a las emociones que éste le ha profesado desde que tiene memoria, siendo emociones que han ido evolucionando en base a las circunstancias que ambos países debieron de pasar hace ya muchos años atrás. Situaciones intensas en donde el odio, el sentimiento de traición y soledad eran muy marcados, sobre todo para Yao, siendo más bien situaciones de las cuales Kiku podía recuperarse con mayor compostura, pero con Yao siempre había sido una historia distinta en lo que refería a esos temas que era mejor dejarlos enterrados en el pasado.

No le importa ser considerado como alguien calculador o demasiado estoico, llegando inclusive al punto de ser cruel. Kiku siempre ha sido de aquellas personas que se fijan metas y hacen lo imposible para conseguirlas, teniendo a su completa disposición las diversas fichas del tablero, siendo cautelosos ante el más mínimo movimiento, para finalmente ver como todo colapsa en una perfecta armonía frente a sus ojos y si ser así es considerado "cruel" por los demás, no le queda más remedio que aceptar esa absurda etiqueta.

.

.

.

Contemplando nuevamente el techo de su habitación como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, suelta un suave suspiro de sus labios mientras pasa las manos por su rostro, repensando las palabras pronunciadas por Kiku en aquella llamada. ¿Será real todo aquello que decía? ¿Efectivamente Yao estaría actuando raro por la distancia que estaba imponiendo entre ellos dos?

Soltando un gruñido lanza una almohada hacia la pared mientras aprieta los puños, viendo su celular fijamente mientras se muerde con fuerza su labio inferior, sintiendo como el sabor a fierro comenzaba a invadir su boca. Tomando otra almohada la coloca en su rostro para luego volver a ver el aparato que se encontraba reposando en la mesa de noche que se encontraba justo al lado de su cama, como si realizando aquella simple acción todos sus problemas desaparecerían de una vez por todas.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desde que tenía memoria había sentido como el mayor de los asiáticos comenzaba a alejarse cada vez más y más de su lado a medida que este iba creciendo, sobre todo cuando Yong-Soo intentaba de demostrarle de una manera un tanto efusiva cuan feliz le hacía sentir la presencia de Yao en su vida. Estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, pero esto no significaba que no le doliera, que no sintiera esa maldita opresión en su pecho cada vez que veía el rostro de cansancio mezclado con un claro fastidio e irritación al tener que repetir paulatinamente aquella situación.

Muchos podrían pensar que Yong-Soo era bastante masoquista en intentar acercarse al mayor una y otra vez, aún sabiendo cual sería el resultado de aquello, pero siempre había algo que lo terminaba arrastrando a él. Una fuerza que no se relacionaba siquiera un poco con la costumbre. Era algo mucho más significativo para el surcoreano, siendo un elemento que se había encontrado presente desde una muy tierna edad y que muchas veces debió de saber ocultar a los perspicaces ojos de Yao, los cuales podían leerle con una facilidad, que en lo personal para Yong-Soo resultaba ser algo completamente abismante, pero encantador en cierta medida a pesar de que ahora resultase ser todo tan doloroso.

Mordiendo intensamente sus labios siente como nuevamente el nudo ahoga su garganta, intentando de reprimir el amargo llanto que deseaba salir con tantas ganas de su pecho, queriendo gritar hasta sus pulmones no diesen abasto, pudiendo perder la consciencia en aquel acto tan liberador. Sintiendo como las lágrimas caían suavemente por sus mejillas, decide cerrar los ojos por un momento, dejándose llevar por los sonidos de la ciudad.

Limpiándose rápidamente el rostro alcanza como puede su teléfono, siendo un tanto torpe por la poca visibilidad que sus propias lágrimas le proporcionaban.

Con dedos agiles decide enviar su última declaración. Su último proyectil que daría final a el círculo vicioso que significaba estar cerca de él. Aún cuando sólo le quería como hermano, aún cuando no había hecho nada malo, aún cuando eran solamente los sentimientos del surcoreano los que se estaban anteponiendo en aquel mensaje por sobre su razón. Se estaba inundando en esas emociones, siendo como siempre, algo muchísimo más grande que él como para seguir soportando esta situación.

Con las manos temblorosas mira la pantalla una y una vez, borrando y escribiendo frases inconexas y sin sentido mientras siente como las lágrimas siguen cayendo por sus mejillas sin parar, parando algunas en su ropa u otras en la pantalla de su teléfono.

" _Te dejo libre. No tienes por qué preocuparte más de mi"._

Borrar

" _Déjame en paz, por favor. Sé que feliz y no vuelvas a verme más, después de todo ya tienes lo que realmente querías"._

Borrar

" _¿Qué quieres de mí?"_

Borrar

" _Nunca pensé que amarte doliese tanto, porque por si no es he sido lo suficientemente obvio te lo digo. Te amo y siempre lo he hecho, pero creo que no es suficiente para ti, ¿no?"_

Borrar

" _Ámame, aunque sea sólo un poco, aunque sea sólo un día o, aunque sea solamente una mentira para sacar algo de provecho. Ámame tanto como yo te amo a ti, aunque sé que después solamente quede en mi memoria el recuerdo de lo que pasó."_ — Piensa amargamente el surcoreano mientras coloca en aparato contra su pecho y lo único que puede hacer en esos momentos es llorar, llorar de la manera más amarga que encuentra e intentar de sacar y proyectar todo el dolor que lleva acarreando desde hace tantos años ya. No había nadie a quien culpar, no había nada que se pudiese hacer, ya que jamás hubo nada en todo esto.

Aquella sería una larga noche para Yong-Soo, el cual solamente esperaba quedarse dormido y pensar que todo había sido simplemente un mal sueño.


End file.
